


To Tame and To Ruin

by OwlWrites (Shierusowl)



Series: FFXV OC AU Gifts and Requests [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Light Smut, heavy sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/OwlWrites
Summary: She would ruin him. He would tame her.Gift for the wonderful Lucianhuntress!





	To Tame and To Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucianhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucianhuntress/gifts).



Ravus watched his new wife pace back and forth across their room, eyes peering over his book. Her brother had made some comment before his own girlfriend had smacked him, and Selene was taking it to heart.

Ravus, perfect? As if. Selene knew this better than anybody. He was a man desperate to be ruined in the best way. And as for every comment made about her needing to be tamed? Everyone who said Ravus would, could fuck themselves.

Ravus would’ve cared more had he not been distracted by the shorts she currently wore, the denim cupping her rear perfectly. As she moved, hips swaying angrily, he remembered the way she felt under him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried out, the way her skin felt under his human hand, the way her hair felt wrapped around his artificial one as she sucked him dry, bringing him so close to ruin, to destruction. She was a force he would never be prepared for. 

Selene looked over at him, eyes burning with anger as she repeated her question. He looked blankly at her and shrugged, before pulling his arms over his head in an idle stretch. Her eyes were drawn to the muscles of his stomach, shirt riding up over his abdominals. Her mind drifted to the way they felt, bunching under her lips as she pressed a kiss to them, the way the rest of him felt under her hand when she stroked slowly, teasingly, across his body. The way his hands felt, wrapped around her wrists and pushing her into the bed, restraining her from her ministrations, drove her wild. Even more so when a “Princess, behave” was whispered into her ear as he entered her.

Gods, Ravus was built to be both Selene’s worst nightmare and her sweetest dream. She knew it in her heart; this man would tame her, or he would die trying. 

It didn’t take long for their resolves to falter as their stares became more heated before all at once, they moved. Ravus welcomed her straddling his lap as her lips pressed insistently against his, her hips grinding against the hardness already formed in his pants. Ravus’ hands slid slowly up her shirt, the fabric being pulled with it. Harsh nips and soft kisses were pressed to the revealed skin, new bitemarks joining the fading ones from the weeks before as he attempted to tame her while she ruined him yet again.


End file.
